Haruno Kizashi
Haruno Kizashi (春野キザシ) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Personality Kizashi is a very jovial and charismatic individual, often times joking with those around him and using puns which at times exasperates his wife, Mebuki. The dynamics between the two, can easily overwhelm others as they comically squabble over very minor things, leading Ino Yamanaka to even call them "intense as usual". Along with this, Kizashi is very kind and cares a great deal about the welfare of his daughter Sakura as seen when he showed great concern over the state he had found his daughter in. Appearance Kizashi is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom — a possible allusion to his daughter's name. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour. Kizashi's alternate self wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, inclusive of flak jacket. He however, did not wear the village's forehead protector Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Road To Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with his wife, Kizashi found Ino and a seemingly confused Sakura waiting by their front door. Seeing her parents, Sakura runs off in tears thoroughly confused. Kizashi later found the pendant Sakura had dropped and he and his wife follow after her to return it, wondering what had happened to his daughter. When returning the pendant, he noted that he had a similar one to her and showed it to Sakura. This jogged their daughter's memory who finally understood what was happening and before Ino could explain that Sakura had amnesia, Sakura then tearfully embraced both of her parents, thanking them. It is later revealed that this Sakura was from Tobi's Genjutsu world, and her necklace was given to her by her father before her parents left to go into battle. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 In the alternate world's history, Kizashi became the Fourth Hokage instead of Minato Namikaze. During this time, the village was thrown into a great war and prior to his untimely death alongside his wife Mebuki protecting the village, Kizashi gave his young daughter his necklace before departing, leaving the Sakura of that dimension an orphan. Relationships Haruno Mebuki Haruno Sakura Knownable Relatives *Haruno Mebuki (Wife) *Haruno Sakura (Daughter) Trivia *Kizashi can be translated as "a sign" or "an omen". *Mimicking the original timeline, tragedy that befell both Konoha's Fourth Hokage Minato, and Kushina. Kizashi and his wife, despite having spent an unspecified amount of years in their life with their daughter. Unlike Minato or Kushina, they ultimately died during a battle. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yasunori Matsumoto *'English' : N/A all information on Haruno Kizashi came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kizashi_Haruno Gallery